


[MarkBam] 博士伦是个好牌子

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty





	[MarkBam] 博士伦是个好牌子

00.  
首尔的冬天很冷，但BamBam仿佛没有知觉那样，一个劲地沿着街道往前跑。周围的店家一点点变得陌生起来，最终连人烟都稀少了，他这才后知后觉地感觉冷，冷得呼吸道疼，眼睛也一阵干涩，仿佛又要流出泪来。

他拖着无力的四肢走进路边一家便利店，暖气涌上来，在黑框眼镜前蒙上一层水汽。说实话，欺负和被欺负的故事，他已经有点麻木了。

如果不是亲眼所见，他可能永远也想不到，朴珍荣光鲜的外表下藏了一颗如此危险的心。这个人和其他所谓的混混都不一样，BamBam想。不管是Tor他们三个还是那个美国男生，其实都曾是自己这样普普通通的人。

那个美国来的男生……一想到这个因自己挨打的人，BamBam便懊悔不已。虽说是自己没用在先，给他添了麻烦，但他明明也就是个高中生，韩语都说不好几句，还逞什么能来救我啊……从当初那片创口贴，到体育馆里突然出现，这家伙是把自己当成什么电影里的英雄了吧。BamBam烦躁地揉了揉头发，忍着喉咙里涌上来的酸涩，把脸埋进了手掌里。

他是美国人的话，应该也挺怕冷的吧。BamBam有些无厘头地想着。

 

01.  
拎着一大袋止痛药和碘酒，BamBam漫无目的地走回了事发地点的附近。他不知道那男生住在哪里，不知道他叫什么，更不知道他现在去了哪。河边那场单方面的欺凌早结束了，学校也空了大半，零零星星地亮着几盏灯。

等BamBam再次回过神来，他已经站在了篮球馆的门口。意外地，篮球馆里还开着灯，却没有听到一贯球鞋底摩擦地板的尖利声音。

“…打扰了。”走进球馆的时候，BamBam小心翼翼地用韩语说道。球场上如他所料的没有任何人，只有角落里缩着一个不甚明显的白衣少年。

是他。BamBam心里一紧，仿佛某个飘渺又微小的期待变成现实，心底突然蹿起了一簇火花。他环顾四周，确认没有人后迅速锁上了球馆的门，快步跑向了那个瘦削的身影。从他进门开始，地上的那人便默默看着他一系列动作，没有半分警惕的样子，甚至在两人视线相交时，无奈地扯着沾血的嘴角给了BamBam一个微笑。

这个人笑起来真好看。

BamBam被自己的想法有些惊住，犹豫了半秒，在他身边蹲下：“Are you okay?”

球馆没有开暖气，而这人只穿了一件白t恤，原先的外套和衬衫早不知道去了哪里。没想太多，BamBam把自己的外衣脱下给他披上，手忙脚乱间将便利店里买来的东西撒了一地 ，引来受伤的人的一声轻笑。BamBam感觉脸上一阵烧，轻轻咳嗽了声，就听见地上那人软软地说着韩语。

“I’m alright…谢谢，我叫段宜恩，比你大两级。叫我Mark就好。”

“啊，好的，Mark…哥。我叫BamBam，是泰国人。谢谢你上次救了我。”

“没事。”

段宜恩……声音真好听。BamBam不由得在心里感叹。上次在这里躲朴珍荣时，虽然只说了两句话，但BamBam清楚地记得段宜恩偏低沉的、像有魔力声线，说起话来总是轻轻的，完全不符合BamBam对美国人的想象。不仅如此，段宜恩长得还格外清秀，从侧面看上去却又棱角分明，肤色白得不像个亚洲人，正合适他现在浅亚麻色的头发。啊，皮肤也好好，离这么近都几乎看不见毛孔。

人生真是太艰难了，这么好看的人没有活在青春校园剧里，反而变成了小混混跟班，还因为自己被打成这样…

“Bam？在想什么呢。”段宜恩忍不住伸手在BamBam眼前晃了晃。那人不知道在想些什么，呆呆地看着地板。刘海乖乖地搭在额前，还带着点婴儿肥的脸皱成一团，嘴唇冻的发白，却又被他自己咬成红色。

亲起来应该很软吧。

段宜恩心里一动，这样的想法自从到韩国后很久没有过了。最开始递给BamBam创可贴或是带他躲开朴珍荣的搜查，都仅仅是因为这个泰国小学弟看上去就像刚来韩国时的自己，没有更多的用意。然而仔细想想，跟随朴珍荣四处横行霸道后，段宜恩不是第一次欺负类似Bambam这种外国留学生，但却是第一次主动救下一个人。

眼前的BamBam，确实是难得长相和性格都符合段宜恩胃口的人。在洛杉矶读初中时，段宜恩就知道了自己的性向，偶尔也去过酒吧，但最多是有几个玩伴。如今来首尔已经两年了，一直忙于学业和做小混混的事业，生活过得更是清心寡欲。

看着这个说着要给自己上药，红着耳根拆碘酒和棉签包装的学弟，段宜恩不禁起了点其他的心思。BamBam那对形状美好的唇瓣仿佛在诱惑着他凑过去亲吻。而典型行动派的段宜恩从不考虑太多，撑起半个身子，干脆利落地把身上仅剩的白t脱了下来。肩上那件带着BamBam温度的棒球外套滑落在地上。他理了下自己的头发，朝脸突然涨地通红的BamBam弯起嘴角。

“伤口好像有点多，可能要麻烦你了。”

可不可以，试一下不就知道了？

 

02.  
有什么不对。从段宜恩脱下衣服后那个暧昧的笑开始，就有什么不对了。

不过他笑起来真的好好看啊……

BamBam甩了甩脑袋，努力把注意力集中在手上进行中的工作上。段宜恩和他身材相仿，并不是健壮的类型，但相比之下，肌肉线条要比他的明显许多。据段宜恩本人所说，在美国的时候他喜欢玩滑板和打篮球，假期了有空会去尝试各种极限运动。

悄悄瞟了眼自己天生就偏小麦色的皮肤，BamBam有些不满地瘪了瘪嘴。洛杉矶不是阳光充沛嘛，怎么这家伙皮肤还是白得像在发光啊。

“可能会有点疼——”

他小心翼翼地用棉签沾了碘酒，凑近段宜恩布满了淤青和擦伤的腹部。那些骇人的淤青是没有什么办法了，只能等过几天慢慢消掉，BamBam便只好专心对付那些大大小小的擦伤。段宜恩一直没有出过声，只是在碰到比较深的创口时那片白净的腹肌会猛地绷紧，或者随着段宜恩加重的呼吸声上下起伏，在空旷的篮球场里格外清晰。

BamBam感觉自己的脸又红了，完全不敢抬头看段宜恩的眼睛，生怕被他发现自己的异样。他刚刚还暗自后悔了把外套借给段宜恩——毕竟那人上身什么也没穿了——但现在BamBam却完全感受不到冷，反而是莫名的燥热。段宜恩的脸好像离得很近，偶尔和他搭话时仿佛都有温热的气息喷在BamBam侧颈，每吐出一个字都像是钻进BamBam耳中的毒蛇，一点点将他蛊惑。

冷静点，冷静点。这可是前不久救了你的学长啊BamBam。现在这个情景只是因为要报答学长的好心，没有任何别的意思。人家这么好看说不定都有女朋友了，再说了，都是男的看一看上身有什么的，不要乱想不要乱想——

内心仿佛有几个小人在互殴的BamBam倏地抬起眼，意外地对上了段宜恩猛然凑近的脸，不知所措地抿紧了唇。

那个精致得像个天仙的学长近得几乎能蹭到鼻尖。他垂着眼，目光落在自己的下颌附近，手不知什么时候搭上了自己的肩。他像是斟酌了半晌，淡色的薄唇一开一合，纯正的美式英语一如既往的低沉好听。

“Bam, may I kiss you？”

他这么问着。

 

03.  
亲上去的那个刹那，段宜恩在心里默默给自己的眼光比了个拇指。BamBam的嘴唇偏厚，亲起来软且有弹性，像是在吸两片果冻。小孩显然没有什么接吻的经历，有些生涩地微张着嘴任自己肆虐，时不时给予一些回应，还一直小心着不压到自己身上的伤，像只乖巧又护主的猫咪。

“Mark哥…”BamBam逐渐开始喘不上气，好不容易从段宜恩强势的亲吻中挤出几个音节，“等…停一下…”

段宜恩恋恋不舍地松开BamBam，抬起手揉了揉大口喘着气的小家伙的脑袋，又忍不住凑过去在他嘴角轻吻了几下：“第一次kiss吗？”

“嗯…”很奇怪吗？我还才高一啊。像你这么熟练的才是不对劲吧…

“没事。”段宜恩抿着嘴忍笑，“多练练就会了。”说着就把人又捞过来咬上那片唇，煞有介事地吮出一阵阵水声，手扶在他的后颈处不让人逃开。

有点糟糕。

被段宜恩这一拽，BamBam猝不及防地失了重心，原本跨坐在段宜恩大腿上，差点整个人扑在他身上。顾及段宜恩上身斑驳的伤口，BamBam只好伸手环着段宜恩的脖子借力，殊不知这个模样更像是在朝对方索吻。这个小动作显然让段宜恩很受用，他于是变本加厉地用舌头挑开BamBam的牙关，勾着人有些僵硬的舌尖起舞，或者恶意地扫过敏感的上颚，惹得BamBam一阵轻颤。那只作恶的手甚至在亲吻时挪到了BamBam的耳侧，跟随亲吻的节奏揉捏那小巧的耳垂。

饶是段宜恩自己也被这一发不可收拾的吻吓到了。他能感觉到自己被牛仔裤束缚着的下身已然抬了头，半硬地顶着BamBam的大腿，而这个纯情的小学弟还没意识到似的，在他身上一刻不停地扭动，简直就是在点火。当BamBam又一次无意识地蹭过段宜恩愈发精神的下体时，段宜恩忍无可忍地拍了一巴掌他的臀瓣，惊得怀里的人浑身僵住，瞪大了眼睛。

“别动，不然可就不止kiss了。”段宜恩的声音都染上了情欲的沙哑。

如果这样都不懂，BamBam就要愧于自己的男性身份了，更别提他自己不知什么时候下体就早已硬得一塌糊涂。他悄悄抬眼观察段宜恩的表情，发现那人平常一脸淡薄的脸此时也染上了红晕，嘴唇因为刚刚的吻还泛着水光，此时正皱着眉调整自己的坐姿……性感得要命。

“Mark哥，我来帮你吧。”

这次轮到段宜恩愣住了。在他恍神的这一会，BamBam已经麻利地拉开了他的牛仔裤拉链，微凉的手指隔着内裤在柱身上滑动，颇有几分挑逗的意味。刚被自己吻了一通的学弟目不转睛地盯着自己性器，耳尖通红，这个画面让段宜恩眼皮一跳，试图坐起身拉开BamBam作乱的手，却不下心扯到腹部的伤，倒抽了一口凉气跌回原位。

“别动，不然刚刚的药都白上了。”

BamBam忍着笑瞄了一眼行动不便的段宜恩，隔着内裤继续揉弄了几下他的性器，得意地听见段宜恩突然加重的喘息。帮别人手淫这种事对BamBam来说是完全新鲜的事情，更别提是在放学后空无一人的篮球馆，与一个才刚相识不久的学长。

管他的，BamBam不自觉伸出舌尖润湿自己的下唇。以后的事情以后再想。

他没再拖延，拉开内裤的边缘把段宜恩尺寸可观的性器解放出来。已经涨成深红的阴茎精神抖擞地站立着，前段已经分泌出少许粘液，让BamBam忍不住咽了咽口水。他伸手环住了那根肉柱，回想着以前抚慰自己的方式，沾着顶端的液体向下，再从根部向上，时不时探向下方的囊袋轻轻按压。

“哈啊……”段宜恩半张着嘴喘息。BamBam的手没什么茧子，干净光滑得像个女生，表情更是认真得仿佛不是在帮段宜恩泄欲，而是在课堂上抄什么笔记。看着这个纯情的小家伙红着脸撸动自己的性器，视觉上的冲击甚至大过了生理上的。他忍不住抬起手揉着BamBam的头发，快感逐渐地累积，让他不自觉地小幅度挺动腰部，把性器送进BamBam手心里。不知什么时候，BamBam的另一只手也已经难耐地摸上了他自己的那根，鼻尖上蒙着一层薄汗，小麦色的皮肤仿佛蒸腾出一层绯红。

“Bam，再快点…我快了。”段宜恩低声哄着看上去有些累了的人儿，忍着腹部一发力便会疼痛的伤口，凑上去撩开他汗湿的刘海吻了吻BamBam的额头。小孩听话地加快了手上的动作，紧接着做出了一个让段宜恩血脉喷张的动作。

——BamBam俯下身含住了段宜恩的性器，甚至还故意吮了一口，色情地舔了下顶端敏感的马眼。

从尾椎一路攀爬上来的快感过于直接和强烈，以至于段宜恩来不及让BamBam后退，刚发出一声短促的喘息便无法控制地在他口中射了出来。泰国少年显然没有任何准备，猝不及防被狠狠地呛了一下后试图退开，却仍然有不少射进了他嘴里甚至脸上。几乎是与此同时，少年也在自己手里达到了顶峰，挺立的性器吐出一股股白浊。

“咳…咳咳…”BamBam捂着嘴接过了段宜恩匆忙递过来的纸巾，把嘴里所剩的腥膻液体吐了出来。有一部分在刚刚的混乱中已经不小心吞了下去，虽不算十分反胃但绝不是什么令人舒适的味道。反观罪魁祸首段宜恩正皱着眉翻出湿巾，拆开包装后不顾自己的伤，靠过来替BamBam擦去嘴角和脸上那些痕迹。

“傻子。”段宜恩抿着唇，把BamBam的眼镜取了下来，用湿巾小心地清理掉溅上去的白色液体。一瞬间看不清东西了的BamBam不安地拽住了段宜恩的手臂，听到段宜恩这句责怪像个泄了气的皮球，嘴里一阵碎碎念。

“哥你才傻吧？被打成这样了还不知道去处理下伤口。好心帮你解决一下，居然还说我傻…”

“那你也没必要这么帮我…”段无奈。

“…我以为你们美国人都喜欢这种刺激的。”Bam委屈。

段宜恩哭笑不得，这小孩是对美国有什么样的误解啊。他帮BamBam重新戴上了眼镜，退开一点歪头打量了一会，伸手拍了拍BamBam的脑袋：“以后别戴眼镜了，我陪你去买contact lenses…韩文怎么说，隐形？”

BamBam有些不解：“为什么？”

段宜恩朝人勾了勾手指，看着小孩乖乖把耳朵凑到他嘴边，故作神秘地说。

“方便kiss呀。”

 

04.  
之后，朴珍荣再没有见过当初那个怯生生地泰国男孩，取而代之的是一个永远受到女生嫉妒的漂亮男生。每个月一换的发色，各种浅色的夸张美瞳，带跟的社会鞋，细长的腿，心情好了还会化妆……

以及，名为段宜恩男朋友的头衔。

朴珍荣无可奈何地想，或许自己无意中还促成了一段姻缘吧。

-END-


End file.
